


Unbreakable Bonds (Alex Gaskarth) (Feat. Mark Hoppus)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: All Time Low (Band), Blink-182, Simple Creatures
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader is Mark Hoppus' Daughter, Reherseal Space, Selfies, Simple Creatures - Freeform, less than 500 words, text message format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: Ever since your boyfriend Alex and your dad, Mark, have created Simple Creatures, you’ve been feeling a little case of relationship envy, but your boyfriend is there to comfort you.Based on this photo: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/188266623251/unbreakable-bonds-alex-gaskarth-feat-mark





	Unbreakable Bonds (Alex Gaskarth) (Feat. Mark Hoppus)

_“You’re only dating me because my dad is Mark Hoppus!”_

Such was your accusatory text message reply to the selfie your green-haired boyfriend had sent you from the Simple Creatures rehearsal space, Alex in main focus, sporting a bright grin and squinty eyes, while your dad, bass strapped around him, was hiding behind Alex’s right shoulder, equally supporting a matching smile.

Of course, this statement wasn’t what you truly believed, that is, that Alex was using you to get to your dad, because, in truth, it was the older Hoppus that had introduced you to another, believing that you’d be a match. And he was right indeed.

Rather, it was formulated on the basis of your envy.

In fact, despite the happiness that Alex’s presence brought you in almost all aspects of your life and that you couldn’t be more excited about the creation of Simple Creatures, for it was both an outlet for musical exploration and a depression coping method, the truth was that you were adamant about this new partnership.

First, because you were jealous that all your dad’s spare time would be spent with Alex. Second, worried that you’d suddenly be left in solitude while they were off doing who knows what. And most importantly, third, afraid that the special bond you shared with your dad since practically birth, essentially being able to share just about everything with him, would be suddenly transferred on to Alex, who as history documents, played such an integral part in All Time Low’s history.

“(_Y/N_)”, a sudden text box appearing on your screen interrupted your mindless Tumblr dashboard scrolling, Alex’s intuitive reply to your expressive text message, “_Don’t be like that. Just understand that I can never have the bond you have with your dad, I can only create my own. Not to mention that you’re extremely important to both of us, in different ways._" 

Apparently not heartfelt enough, your boyfriend followed it up with another reply, this one making your heart race faster and blush hard even harder out of admiration.

”_Besides, we also share a bond that nobody, not even your dad can’t take away from us. And guess what? I intend to keep it that way. For a long, _long_ time"_

**Author’s Note:**

_From the first moment I saw this picture , it spoke to me and I knew I had to write something involving it. I like it: it’s short, but sweet. Also, side note, Simple Creatures is awesome! If you can, you should check it out. My picks: ‘’Adrenaline’’ and ‘’One Little Lie’’._

_As usual, please comment, like or reblog! It’s very much appreciated!_

**Author's Note:**

> From the first moment I saw this picture , it spoke to me and I knew I had to write something involving it. I like it: it’s short, but sweet. Also, side note, Simple Creatures is awesome! If you can, you should check it out. My picks: ‘’Adrenaline’’ and ‘’One Little Lie’’.
> 
> As usual, please comment, like or reblog! It’s very much appreciated!


End file.
